memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL
For older discussions, please see my talk page archive. Hadrian prylar Hi, I was wondering if you know this, according to the collectible card game, there is a prylar in episode. I couldn't see him mentioned in the uncredited guest stars section you've obviously done a lot of great work on. It's this guy. You can reply here. (talk) 12:51, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hi. I've added the character you requested here. Though I used the canon information from the script and the episode instead of the information from the card. Hope this helps. -- Tom (talk) 19:40, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Removing info Starfleet uniform (2350s-2370s) – By way of explanation, this edit was accidental collateral damage from correction of a site-wide attempt to re-insert fan fiction/speculation I've been removing. Apologies for any confusion. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 17:41, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :Okay. I was just confused why you removed that info. It doesn't match your words in the edit summary. -- Tom (talk) 17:43, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Gvsualan Please protect my talk page from editing by Gvsualan. He is not only re-adding content I have properly archived, he is attempting to delete my reply to you there as well. I have already undone his edits once and asked him not to repeat this behavior; he is attempting to repeat it anyway, so it is difficult for me to assume a good-faith error. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 20:35, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I'm not Tom, but I can answer this. When an admin tells you to do something, I suggest you do it, or at least ask why before removing their comment without archiving it and calling in it vandalism, which is grounds to block you by the way, so stop that. Your reply to Tom was most likely reverted since you were breaking the archiving guideline elsewhere in the same edit, and one could say that was done intentinally if they wanted to assume bad faith on your part, just like you do to others. As for protecting your talk page, that can't be done, since admins can override that protection and talk pages should never be protected in the first place. I suggest you work out your issue with Alan yourself, and start from a place where you're not in the right. - 20:53, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi. Archduk3 already told you what to know. So don't assume bad manners but check what went wrong. Ok? -- Tom (talk) 10:28, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: Please see my comment below. Far from assuming bad manners, I corrected a case where Gvsualan not only attempted to alter my talk page to remove a discussion with you personally, but also offered a false justification for it, claiming I had not archived a comment properly when I most certainly had (which hardly addressed attempting to remove my reply to you on my own talk page in any case). All it will take is a review of my talk page's history and the archive page's history to prove Gvsualan's claim to be false. I don't prefer getting this tendentious about another user's bad behavior, but if Gvsualan is making a false claim whose veracity might decide whether I'm blocked from this site, it seems like it's incumbent upon me to point out that Gvsualan's claim is totally false and easily disproved. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 07:09, February 9, 2019 (UTC) To clarify, I absolutely did not remove the comment without archiving it, but instead archived it properly. The history of my talk page and the archive page show this clearly. What Gvsualan said happened, which you're citing as a violation of site policy on his claim alone, simply did not happen, and this can be easily proved by looking at my talk page and its linked archive page. I suspect Gvsualan knows this or realized it after I pointed out to them, which is why they refrained from further attempts to alter my page. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 06:56, February 9, 2019 (UTC) User Gvsualan has continued to vandalize my edits on talk pages. Please work with this user to prevent this from recurring. Thank you. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 06:55, February 9, 2019 (UTC) I'll note as well that the user is also abusing admin privileges by first vandalizing my discussions and then protecting the "changes" to alter discussions in which that user is not involved. This appears to be some sort of personal vendetta on their part I don't really understand. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 06:58, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: Tom, this isn't your problem and you shouldn't be bothered by this individual. I've addressed all his issues on the user's talk page, but he continues to feels that he must needlessly drag others into his problems without actually addressing the aforementioned issues on the pages where they are actually being discussed. Also, Archduk3 gave you a pretty good answer last time; I've yet to see any progress on that. Just a bunch of "help, I'm a victim" stuff that could have been prevented had they bothered to read our site's guidelines. --Alan (talk) 07:07, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately, I have to disagree, and I'm surprised at your outright dishonesty here considering how easy it is to detect. First, you vandalized my talk page in a way that removed my response to Tom. Second, you made a false claim that I had deleted a comment when I had archived it properly, which, again, any review of my talk page and my archive page will prove. Third, your edits to my talk page recently have been extremely rude and angry, which puts me at a loss to explain them. I am doing nothing more here than explaining what you are doing and how it is negatively impacting my conversations with other editors. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 07:13, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: First, that is old news. Second, read your talk page and discuss the issue at hand there, where I have clearly explained what this issue is about. Thirdly, learn how to indent. The fact that this escapes you is beyond baffling. Almost as much as augmenting previous comments that were already previously read. This has almost to the point that I should lock Tom's talk page too, for harassing him. --Alan (talk) 07:25, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Black holes Hello, I'm not interested directly in Star Trek but I'm particulary interested in the show's black holes. Is it possible to create pages for all black holes that were on the show? Or one page with section for each with images? Thanks in Advance! All the Best! -- Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 22:00, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Hi. The article's talk page would be the best place to start such a request, Talk:Black hole. You can also request this kind of article at MA:RA. --Tom (talk) 11:08, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Paige Brooks Have you seen Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Paige Brooks? I don't generally like putting people on the spot like this, but I'm surprised you haven't weighted in on that case yet, given that you thank her on your user page. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:42, December 12, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I haven't seen this discussion as I am no longer here on daily. I've commented and added a screenshot of the email I received from her management back in 2007. Again, thank you very much. - Tom (talk) 10:29, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Please contact us directly at Info@PaigeBrooks.com for further confirmation regarding the removal of the incorrect Paige Brooks Memory Alpha page. We would like to have the opportunity to address your concerns directly and via an avenue that you will know is legitimate. We look forward to hearing from you so we may get the deletion process wrapped up. Thank you! Info19 (talk) 04:01, December 15, 2019 (UTC)